


Warm Jacket

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Concert, Fluff, Gen, Kindness, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: I felt like he wanted me to keep it.





	Warm Jacket

I was going to a concert because my favourite Kpop boy group would be there. The area sadly looked really rundown, yet somehow familiar. The path was narrow and unpaved. Clouds overcast the sky, dark grey clouds. I was worried a storm would come, but I couldn't miss this opportunity.

As I arrive to the concert grounds, there they were--on stage, wearing the familiar red leather outfits for _One Shot,_ but they were practicing _Warrior_. Nobody else was here. I saw some people in the distance, perhaps they were coming this way?

My worry was that nobody would come and see B.A.P. The idea made me feel a little sad, considering how talented they are. It would be a shame if they had to perform in front of no one.

It was starting to feel really cold and I wasn't exactly wearing the proper clothes for this weather. It started to drizzle a bit, and immediately I sought shelter by running over next to the stage, in a desperate attempt to shield myself from the rain (which wasn't much, since it barely came over past the stage floor). 

I squatted over some unkempt grass. This place really was rundown. The stages weren't very brilliant either, looking more like the section of a warehouse that was cut out, raised above ground.

B.A.P was there, squatting on stage like they were getting in position, wearing much more casual attire--similar to the Feel So Good era. Daehyun seems to notice me there. I quickly shake both my hands profusely to let him know I'm not here to bother him. "I'm just trying to stay dry," I say. "I'm not here to bother you or anything."

"Do you want this?" he pulled at one side of his pink jacket, which was left open, and points to it. I was a bit confused by the gesture.

Suddenly, it starts to darken and the wind starts blowing. It was really cold, and I could even feel the rain droplets against my skin. I felt so chilly and started to shiver a bit, hugging myself in a feeble attempt to stay warm. 

Daehyun suddenly came over and wrapped his jacket around me. Immediately I felt warm; it was especially nice since the inside felt laced with satin. It may have not been a rain safe jacket, but it was better than nothing.

"Wait, but don't you need this?" I ask him.

He shook his head and smiled brightly at me, he genuinely seemed worried about me being cold. He waved goodbye and ran off with his other members across to the other stage. They had taken off their jackets and hung it above their heads in an attempt to stay dry. I was dumbfounded and thought I should probably return this to him after the show. 

But I felt like he wanted me to keep it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Back in May or April, I forget, I had a dream where I went to see B.A.P perform at supposedly the Dream Concert (illogical on so many levels, for one it's in Korea, and this year they couldn't attend--maybe that news is what sparked this dream). It was supposedly in my neighborhood too, but not (I do not live in a rundown place, but this place was so narrowed and unkempt haha). Despite the usual dream nonsense, everything else was so vivid--I remembered my feelings, how cold it was, the moisture of the raindrops, and the sudden warmth when Daehyun came over and wrapped his jacket around me. I even felt the satin lining. I feel like he'd do that for a fan in real life, honestly. It was such a sweet dream, and a friend of mine loved hearing about it, so I decided to write this fanfic based on it for her. I made it near exact to the dream, condensing some just to remove the nonsensical parts.


End file.
